L'inattendue visite d'une compagnie
by deadlynat
Summary: Fanfic basée sur deux chapitres. Thranduil s'ennuie. Lorsque ses soldats attrapent Thorin & Cie, le Roi des Elfes se bat pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus et le transformer. Car la venue du Roi Nain le tourmente énormément... Thorin/Thranduil.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou mes petits poussiiiiins (oui, ce sera votre surnom niark niark), alors nous voici pour deux chapitres avec le couple Thranduil/Thorin. Je sais, c'est un couple assez étrange mais je suis totalement fan *_* surtout les regards que lance notre Elfe préféré T_T si sexyyy XD! Pardonnez-moi pour mes fautes mais j'utilise un traitement de texte pourri qui ne possède pas de correcteur orthographique. ENJOOOOOY!**_

_**PS: J'ai mis le rating M parce queeeee... on sait jamais 8D**_

_**L'inattendue visite d'une compagnie**_

Thranduil était assis sur son trône, l'air absent. En fait, il était pas assis mais affalé, comme à son habitude. Il tenait son collier avec nonchalance et jouait avec, ne jetant pas un seul regard interessé aux étrangers qui passaient devant eux, lui demandant un échange financier. Certains lui proposaient de la nourriture en échange de charbons venus directement de Mirkwood. Ils étaient sûrement absurdes pour penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que le Roi des Elfes, Thranduil allait donner un seul de ses charbons! Puis, le dernier s'en alla en râlant. Le Roi des Elfes agita une main molle en direction des femmes de ménages qui étaient bien sûr des humaines, et non des Elfes.

- Préparez-moi un bain chaud.

Sur ce, il se leva et se promena dans les couloirs, lentment et admirant l'architecture de son château. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son fils, Legolas, qui devait sûrement être en train de s'entraîner à l'arc ou se ballader dans la forêt. Il venait peu à la maison et Thranduil n'avait jamais accepté cela. C'était l'héritier, un prince, bon sang! Pas un fichu chasseur qui revenait avec ses vêtements dans la boue!

Thranduil soupira de mélancolie et entra dans sa salle de bain immense dont le sol était en marbre blanc. Il avait des goûts prononcés pour la simplicité. Le Roi se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude qui fit un bien fou à son corps. Ses muscles se détendirent et il plongea sa tête dans l'eau. Pour une des rares fois où il laissait son côté enfantin surgir, il se mit à compter les secondes qu'il passerait sous l'eau sans respirer. Manquant d'air, il revint à la surface en respirant difficilement, mais souriant légèrement.

Il sortit du bain, se sécha et s'habilla d'un pyjama. Les cheveux séchés, il entra dans son lit et dormit.

Il rêvait... non, c'était un souvenir. Douloureux, qu'il tentait d'effacer au plus profond de son cerveau, de s'en cacher par un masque d'indifférence. Le jour où il a abandonné le peuple d'Erebor. Il voyait encore le visage du fils de Thrain se décomposer par un sentiment d'horreur avant de se transformer par de la fureur. Thranduil était parti, sans regrets, jusqu'à qu'un jour, il fut pris d'un chagrin soudain. Chaque jour était un supplice, il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il allait deviner la raison. Son fils était spectateur de ses colères redoutables, et il s'énervait pour un rien, hurlant sur son personnel qui n'avait rien fait. Puis, il sut la cause. Thranduil se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé ce peuple nain derrière lui, mais il cachait ce sentiment par un masque nonchalant et hautain.

Il se réveilla, un mal de tête l'envahissant. Il était sûr qu'une mauvaise journée allait suivre... Prenant une longue douche, il en sortit et s'habilla d'une de ses tenues soignées et noble avant de porter sa couronne avec un mince sourire fier et snob. Il arpenta les couloirs jusqu'à que des soldats coururent vers lui, alarmé.

- Mon Roi, des nains, un hobbit et un magicien viennent d'entrer dans notre territoire! Une troupe est allée les arrêter.

Soudain, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, Thranduil esquissa un sourire presque... malsain.

- Amenez-les dans la salle du trône, ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

- Compris.

Son masque d'indifférence reprit et il cacha ses regrets tout au fond, n'y touchant plus. Il était redevenu le Roi des Elfes impitoyable et entra dans la salle du trône et vint s'affaler sur le siège royal avant d'attendre impatiemment l'arrivée de ces visiteurs... inattendus. Il savait très bien que c'était Thorin et sa compagnie, la rumeur disant qu'il marchait en compagnie d'un hobbit et d'un magicien, probablement Gandalf le Gris, un homme tout à fait pathétique.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement dans un bruit grinçant et, premier de la file, Thorin s'avançait, le visage fermé, dur mais fier. Pendant qu'ils s'approchèrent, se serrant les coudes, Thranduil s'était levé, montrant qu'il était lui aussi fier.

- Tiens donc, Thorin, fils de Thrain, en compagnie de ses larbins pitoyables... quelle charmante visite. Vous auriez pu envoyer une lettre, susurra le Roi d'une voix doucereuse.

Dans les yeux du soit-disant Roi d'Erebor se dessinait des foudres qui s'entrechoquaient. S'il n'était pas retenu prisonnier et humilié, il aurait pu trancher la tête de ce foutu "Roi" des Elfes qui n'avait pas une once de sagesse dans son coeur.

Thranduil s'approcha et remarqua que le nain n'avait pas parlé, ni ses cobayes qui ne faisaient que fixer le Roi des Elfes d'un regard furieux. Ce dernier s'approcha, tourna autour de Thorin pour finir par se poster devant lui, comme un serpent s'aprêtant à manger sa souris.

- Que me vaut cet honneur? demanda-t-il.

Ne voulant pas pimenter les choses et se retrouver dans une cellule comme un idiot, Thorin garda la tête froide, espérant que sa compagnie n'allait pas réagir bêtement en levant les armes.

- Nous voulions juste passer pour rejoindre Erebor, répondit-il de sa voix grave.

Thranduil n'avait jamais entendu sa voix. Il ne l'avait jamais parlé lors de la visite de l'Elfe à son royaume. Si Thranduil était un simple citoyen, il aurait trouvé sa voix intimidante. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, et il s'approcha un peu plus, le visage soudainement plus sérieux et encré par une colère.

- Je ne vous permets pas de poser vos pieds dans ma forêt, stupide nain. Vous savez très bien que vous auriez pu contourner mon royaume. Alors maintenant, arrêtez de me mentir.

- Je ne mens pas, grogna Throin résistant à l'envie de le décapiter.

Ce dernier lança un regard entendu à Gandalf qui ne le regarda pas. Thranduil l'avait remarqué et s'était dirigé vers le magicien, retrouvant un sourire tout à fait malsain.

- Oh, comme c'est étrange... un magicien tel que vous, monsieur Gandalf le Gris, qui connaît Arda du bout des doigts, auriez pu conseiller ce nain de prendre un autre chemin. Je me trompe... ?

- Eh bien, mon Roi, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous devez aussi savoir que si on contourne votre royaume, nous passerons près des endroits un peu trop dangereux.

Thrandui lui jeta un regard noir avant de se poster devant la pitoyale compagnie. Il tourna sa tête vers la troupe de soldats qui paraissait fiers d'eux, bombant leur torse.

- Vous, jetez ces ignorants dans nos cachots.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé cela? Pour une raison totalement stupide car sa colère noire intérieure le poussait à le faire. Il sentait ses pensées se battre et il n'arrivait plus à débattre logiquement. La venue de Thorin l'avait... tourmenté. Le revoir, si sale et ce courage dans ses yeux, chose que Thranduil ne possédait pas, le rendait furieux. Le Roi des Elfes en était jaloux.


	2. Chapter 2

Re tout le monde! Oui, je sais, je viens de poster ce deuxième et dernier chapitre quelques longues minutes après le premier. Mais j'avais déjà écris ce "OS" depuis quelques temps, juste après la sortie de "Hobbit" au cinéma XD J'ai mis du temps à le publier parce que j'avais peur que ce soit mal fait, alors j'ai corrigé, relu, modifier tout un paragraphe. J'espère que le personnage de Thranduil n'est pas trop excessif à vos yeux. J'ai du mal à doser les caractères et à faire les dialogues, je les trouve trop long et ennuyeux. Enfin, bref, en espérant que ça vous plaise mes petits! :D

_**Barrières entre la réalité et les mensonges**_

Thranduil observait ses tableaux représentant sa famille, assis sur son canapé, la mine fatiguée. Il se remémorait du visage de la compagnie, abasourdie qu'on la retienne prisonnière. Le Hobbit avait eu un air choqué, presque traumatisé à l'idée de passer un séjour à la prison. Les cachots elfiques étaient connues pour être des plus... disons, sombres et effrayantes. Derrière la couverture angélique que se donnait les Elfes, il y avait toujours ce côté sombre, caché quelque part. Et à Mirkwood, malgré la bienveillance des arbres et de ses habitants, avait un Roi autoritaire et peu rationnel comparé à Elrond ou Galadriel. Puis, le Roi fixa un tableau précis. Celle de sa femme. Elle paraissait jeune et avait un grand sourire doux, elle l'avait tojours été. Douce. Toujours à l'écoute de son fils, contrairement à son mari qui avait le nez dans la paperasse. Il pourrait donner sa vie pour récupérer celle de sa femme, car tuée par un profond chagrin, elle ne laissa pas un baiser d'adieu à son mari. Il avait refusé qu'on la sorte du lit et s'était agenouillée auprès d'elle, tenant sa main et restant près d'elle, la regardant d'un oeil captif. Elle était morte par sa faute. Thranduil ne lui donnait jamais assez d'amour et lui parlait peu, sauf pour demander si les affaires allaient bien. Legolas, grandissant rapidement, lui répétait sans cesse qu'il allait perdre son père s'il ne changeait pas car il allait finir comme sa femme. Son chagrin était grand mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il avait peur de mourir et de laisser son fils seul. Après un long moment à resasser le passé, le Roi des Elfes se leva, le visage attaqué par la tristesse.

- Désolé, Idril, murmura-t-il en regardant une dernière fois le tableau. C'est de ma faute... tout ce qui se passe maintenant, c'est entièrement de ma faute... C'est comme si Legolas n'avait jamais eu de père, je le laisse seul, lui parlant rarement, lui demandant presque jamais si ses journées se passent bien. Alors que toi, tu étais son premier amour. Tu étais le premier visage que notre fils avait vu, tu étais celle qui embellissait sa vie. Pas moi...

Thranduil, prit d'une tristesse qu'il connaissait bien, alla se frotter le visage d'eau gêlée. Le Roi descendit en bas, reprenant son visage dur et entra dans les cachots où les soldats avaient donné à manger à la compagnie. Il n'était pas si sadique que ça non plus. Mais il les trouvait totalement hideux à manger ainsi. Il passa devant eux, et ils arrêtèrent de se goinfrer. Sa robe flottait et effleurait le sol, comme un tigre retenant une colère soudaine. Puis, sans jeter un seul regard, il entra dans une autre pièce, destinée à Thorin uniquement. Il avait envie de lui parler. Pourquoi? Seulement pour le voir gigoter de fureur, admirer son statut de moins que rien.

Thorin n'avait pas touché à ses plats, était assis et s'était adossé contre le mur froid du cachot. Les barrières séparaient l'Elfe et le nain, et celui-ci ne lança pas le moindre regard vers le Roi. Agacé, Thranduil toussota pour confirmer sa présence. Toujours pas de réponse.

- Regardez-moi! s'écria soudainement l'Elfe de rage.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je?

- Ne posez pas de questions. Regardez-moi.

Thorin soupira, tremblant de fureur avant de poser ses yeux bleus de glace dans ceux du roi Elfe qui eut un sourire satisfait.

- Comme c'est jouissif... un nain dans son élément. L'obscurité et la saleté vous convient parfaitement, mon _ami. _

- Vous êtes odieux... vous ne méritez même pas que l'on vous regarde.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que vous faîtes.

- Car vous me l'avez demandé.

- Et donc, vous obéissez comme un chien, conclut Thranduil, ravi d'exprimer sa colère contre le nain.

Thorin s'approcha, lentement, dangereusement. Ses mains se fermèrent en un poing et il mit toute sa colère dedans. Il ne falait pas agraver les choses, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir d'ici. Ignorant sa remarque, il le fusilla d'un regard glacial.

- Pourquoi nous retenez-nous dans vos cachots, Elfe? Vous allez en retirer quoi? Je ne mentais pas. Je n'ai pas l'esprit embrumé de noirceur, contrairement à certains...

Noirceur. Lui, Roi des Elfes, était un esprit embrumé par la noirceur? Quelle bonne blague. Ce nain avait une richesse incroyable mais seulement parce qu'il faisait vivre ses habitants dans des mines où ils voyaient peu la lumière. Et c'était lui, le méchant de l'histoire?

- Tout simplement parce que je hais votre race. Elle est inutile dans la Terre du Milieu, elle sert simplement de... décoration hideuse.

C'était asolument faux. Même Thorin n'y croyait pas même s'il avait envie de cogner sa tête dans un mur.

- Vous mentez.

- Ne m'accusez pas d'une chose que vous ne savez pas, nain, siffla Thranduil.

Le roi nain prit soudainement les barrières dans ses mains, les serrant, il fixa l'Elfe dans les yeux, qui à sa surprise, les baissa. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?! Il les releva, un peu plus fier et ne recula pas d'un pouce. Il sentait la respiration de Thorin accélerer.

- Je veux savoir une chose.

- Parlez, grogna Thranduil.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir sauvé mon peuple? Il vous aurait suffit de lancer vos hommes et nous aurions pu éviter de perdre le royaume. Je sais très bien qu'un dragon est très difficile à combattre, mais ce que je voulais, c'était que vous aidiez mes habitants, de porter les enfants et de les soigner. Mais vous n'avez pas bougé d'un pouce et vous êtes partis sans un seul regret. Vous avez détourné votre visage comme si mon peuple n'était qu'une simple souillure!

Sa voix montait, se déchirait et son regard lançait du feu. Sans un seul regret, avait-il dit. S'il savait, songea Thranduil en continuant de le fixer, droit comme un I et la mine toujours hautaine.

- Vous pensez sincèrement que j'allais mettre mes hommes en péril? Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place? Je suppose que vous n'auriez même pas osé lancer un signal, vous seriez parti sans broncher. Vous pensez que je n'avais pas de regrets? Vous aviez raison. Je n'en ai toujours aucun, même pas une seule poussière. Je suis fier de ne pas avoir laissé un de mes soldats mourir pour un royaume inutile et corrompu par l'avarice d'un ancien Roi.

Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Thorin attrapa le col du Roi Elfe et le plaqua contre les barrières, le tenant fermement entre ses mains. Thranduil essaya de reculer, posant ses fins doigts sur les poignets du roi nain. Sauf que sa force n'était pas égale à celle d'un nain royal. Il voulut appeler des soldats mais sa voix ne le voulait pas. Il fixa Thorin, surpris et enragé.

- Lâchez-moi. Immédiatement. Ou je...

- Ou quoi? Vous allez appeler vos soldats? trancha Thorin d'une voix grave et profonde. Vous allez vous cacher derrière eux? Mon cher Thranduil, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche. Vous portez un masque odieux et vos pensées sont probablement tout aussi affreuse que vos actes.

Tout à coup, il ne ressentait que fureur. Il n'avait plus de regrets et voulait simplement assassiner ce fichu nain. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Malgré que Thorin était bien plus petit que lui, il tenait son col d'une poigne de fer, il n'arrivait même pas à bouger son cou. Son torse était collé aux barrières et ça lui faisait mal. Thranduil n'avait jamais été le plus puissant des Elfes, c'était toujours Galadriel ou Elrond mais jamais lui. Il avait beau avoir combattu beaucoup d'Orcs et toute sorte de monstre, mais sa force n'était pas si puissante que ça.

- Lâche? Vous venez juste de me traiter de lâche? Qui êtes-vous pour me dire ça? Un ami? Un conseiller? Non, un simple nain qui est entaché par la saleté et la poussière, qui ose encore mettre un pied dans mon royaume. Vous savez ce que c'est de perdre un être cher qui est mort par votre faute? Qui aurait pu vivre un peu plus longtemps s'il avait eu l'amour qu'il méritait? Vous avez seulement perdu un grand-père qui ne pensait qu'à ses bijoux, qui a laissé son peuple se détruire! Je n'ai pas été lâche, j'ai eu peur pour MON peuple, pour les familles de mes soldats! Et vous voulez tout savoir? OUI, j'ai des regrets, ça me hante, ça me rend fou, je revois votre visage dans mes cauchemars, vous êtes le responsables de mes colères, de mon chagrin!

Thorin le lâcha. Il recula, baissa ses yeux. Sa colère n'avait pas diminué. Il ne ressentait pas la moindre tristesse, pas le moindre bon sentiment envers lui.

- Par votre faute, mon fils ne me regarde même plus dans les yeux. Il a honte de moi, maugréa Thranduil déçu envers lui-même d'avoir pu ouvrir son coeur si facilement.

Il venait juste de s'humilier. Thorin ne savait même pas qu'il avait eu une femme, un fils, en fait, il pensait que cet être répugnant vivait seul, dans un bureau où il devait sûrement comploter des choses malveillantes. Soudain, sans qu'il le veuille, son estime pour lui remontit.

Thorin tourna le dos au Roi. Maintenant, il n'allait plus obéir.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Thorin. Désolé car votre masque est en fait le reflet de vous-même, vous n'en portez pas un, vous faites qu'un avec. Je ne savais pas qu'un Elfe pouvait être si... si noir d'esprit, si égoïste. Je n'ai même pas envie d'entendre vos excuses, vos "regrets", je n'ai même pas envie de savoir le nom de votre fils. Personne ne veut vous regarder dans vos yeux. Pas même votre fils, vous vous rendez compte? Ils sont horribles et malsains.

Le coeur de Thranduil fut... comme brisé. Comme si on venait de le lui arracher d'une main féroce. Il se rendait compte que ce nain avait raison, que tout ce qu'il disait était la vérité. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés et pourtant... pourtant, Thorin parlait de lui d'une franchise implacable. Puis, lentement, Thranduil se dépoussiéra sa tenue, ouvrit doucement la cellule avec une clé qu'il sortit de sa poche. Sans jeter un seul regard, Thorin sortit, ne prenant pas la peine de le remercier. Le Roi Elfe lui tendit la clé.

- Allez ouvrir vos amis, prenez la nourriture qu'il vous faut et déguerpissez. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir votre présence dans mes lieux. Si jamais je vous revois... je trancherais votre gorge sans pitié, sans même réfléchir.

Thorin le regarda avec fermeté et hocha la tête.

- ... Partez, continua Thranduil, la voix tremblante.

**THE END.**


End file.
